Infinity Legacy: Start or Stop
by Sanboss
Summary: Till a week ago, I was a normal kid with normal problems. Then my world was turned upside down, now i'm living what i would've thought to be my dream life, but it really an't that good. Look I don't own any of this except for the main plot and my OCs
1. Chapter 1- Chaos Reigns(So Punny)

My Name is Sam Streaks.

This Is My Story.

Just because this story is on a Fanfiction site does not mean this can be ignored. I am writing this story to make you aware of this threat.

The Earths were in Danger.

Yes, Earths.

I was selected because of a special ability I possess, the power to make dreams come true, literally.

I could create things with my sheer will. A bazooka needed to blast off a Tank to space. Check. A bottle of antiseptic for a wound. Check.

I Swear on The River Styx.

The oath I made, saying I would protect these worlds. I will carry it out till my last breath.

Enough of the Sirius Talk,

3

2

1

GO!

"My Name is Sam Streaks, I'm a student here, at Sierra Vista High School."

That's how I introduce myself to new students, this one was no different, with glowing Amber-Gold Eyes, and blond hair, he totally pulled off the Kronos look.

Mark was quiet and weird….. a bit creepy too. Well nothing interesting happened unless you count reciting Shakespeare interesting.

As I led him to the last of our classes, I noticed, everyone in the corridor had a glazed expression, though they didn't look like any donut I'd eat.

Suddenly Mark dragged me into a janitor's closet. Waved his hand against the wall and somehow a Portal-ish thing appeared on the dragged me into the portal. The shock knocked me unconscious.

In my head I heard a voice, it sounded ancient, and kind, like how a grandfather speaks to his grandson.

"My dear boy, I am Chaos, yes the embodiment of the universe, I am sorry about kidnapping you, but you are needed if the worlds are to survive."

"You mean like Jupiter, Neptune and other planets?"

"No, I mean other dimensions", while I was having a complete DA HEQ moment, I finally woke up, but when I did, I was in a room with Sky blue walls and little lightning bolts. On the Wall was 'SAM'S STREAK CAVE'.

That was the same name I gave my room, but this wasn't what my room looked like.

Then my mom, I think came in and told me to get ready for school.

After getting ready, my mom said she'll drop me off because she was going that way for work.

When we reached school I almost fainted.

Above the gate were the words 'YANCY HIGH' in a bright blue

 **AN- Well that's the start of Infinity Legacy- Start or Stop.**

 **I don't own nothing, even the real world, except for Sam Streaks. This is The FIRST and LAST time the Disclaimer will pop up. So, I've said it, don't go around whining about it.**


	2. Chapter 2- A DODDgy Fight

I felt like fainting, I was actually in the PJO world!

"Yes, you have travelled dimensions. Mr Streaks, you see, when an author has an idea published, even on a….. Ah, a Fanfiction site, is it, a separate dimension is formed, like when my creator, Rick Riordan published 'Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief', this world sparked into existence.

Later on, I shall teach you to dimension-jump, using the same vortex that brought you here."Chaos said in a no nonsensical voice.

"So my mother is alive here right?" You see my mom died giving birth to me, I never knew her. So if she really is my mother, I might finally have a second chance!

"Yes, fortunately, in this world your mother, who garnered the attention of Zeus, survived birth, as Eilethyia took pity on her."

"OK, anything else I should be worried about?"

"Yes, the special reason you were selected. You have the ability to create things using only your sheer willpower."

"Ok….. Wasn't expecting that. So I can create anything let me try." I was about to try and create a piece of paper when a shrill sound cut through the air.

RIIIIIINNNGGG

School! "Gotta run now, let's continue the conversation later 'Kay"

Without waiting for an answer, I dashed through the halls, to my locker, 177, according to Chaos, then I checked the date, oh! History museum excursion.

I grabbed my bag which according to Chaos has a packed lunch and some money, and ran into the bus, sitting in the first available seat, next to a boy with sea green eyes and Raven black hair.

Wait a second….. Right now Percy wants to give his perspective.

What do they say….. Percy's POV yeah

Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, Blah Blah Blah.

Just as the bus was going to leave, a boy with lightning blue eyes and black hair with a streak of blue going through it, with a swimmer's (oh the irony) build, sat down next to me, Grover sitting on my other side.

"So, you're Percy Jackson right?" The boy asked, I replied with a nod.

"I'm Sam, Sam Streaks" and that was the beginning of a beautiful broship.

Fine… I'll give the reins back to Sam.

Sam's POV

Ok, on the outside I remained casual, but internally, I was screaming

I JUST MET PERCY JACKSON, AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

And we're in the same grade, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

"So, what are you most excited for, you know, in the museum."

"The Greek and Egypti- Ah! Nancy!"

That vlácas called Nancy Bobofit was throwing pieces of bread at us, the nerve of that *bleep*, after a year, more like an hour of hardship from Nancy, we reached the museum, where the tour started and Chiron started his monologue.

"In Greek Mythology There were three gods called the big three, the strongest gods Zeus the king of the gods," this earned a smile from me, "Poseidon, God of the seas" Percy looked curiously at this, "and Hades, Lord of the dead. These gods would, how would you say, hooked up with mortals." Snorts all around! "From these unions were born Demigods" That was it, the key word.

"Now who can tell me how these myths can help in real life, perhaps you Mr. Jackson."

Percy blinked dumbly, I raised my hand.

"Mr. Streaks"

"These myths teaches right and wrong, they are also vital for a historian, though it's not like Zeus is real right?"I did that just to rile him up.

Afterwards, Mr. Brunner dismissed us for lunch, then the fountain incident happened, but Doddsy dragged me along too.

So then Dodds transformed into Alecto, but Chiron never came!

"Break the nib of the pencil in your pocket, then spin the cross-guard clockwise" Chaos said in my head

I felt a pencil drop in my pants pocket, I grabbed it and broke the nib, it transformed into a bloody Sword! Then I spinned the cross-guard like Chaos said, the blade lit up with sparks of lightning!

I instinctually swung it in a left to right arc, slicing right through her, turning her to dust. Then I saw Chiron standing there wide eyed, Anaklusmos in hand. I willed the sword into pencil mode and stuffed it in my pocket. He just gestured us to follow him and rolled off, us in tow,

"Mr Jackson, Mr Streaks, I need to see your parents today".

Okay, then was the usual Mrs Kerr nonsense, then I reached home, it was really rainy, but I put it off to the Masterbolt dispute. When I entered the house I walked outside my mother's room to find a trail of blood and an aura of death. Fearing what I might find, I opened the door to find my mother on the floor. With a knife through her chest.

No…..this... No. I stood there for who knows how long, staring in horror at my mother's body.


End file.
